Kagome, eres una niña mala
by Franaie
Summary: Kagome vuelve después de dos años de escapar de Inuyasha, y las horribles cicatrices que le dejó . Pero ya no es la misma es mas fuerte, atrevida y un poco zorra ¿Como reaccionara Inuyasha? ¿Podrá perdonarlo la nueva Kagome?


Capitulo 1

* * *

Estaba en el camerino, poniéndose las calzas deportivas, estas parecían casi su segunda piel, con una especie de sostén deportivo, que dejaba al descubierto su ahora trabajado vientre, y su cintura prácticamente de abeja. A los costados aún se notaban las cicatrices de aquel dìa, cinco marcas a cada costado. Y unas en la espalda, pero no se notaban a menos que estuvieras demasiado cerca.

Se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta para que no le estorbara. Se envolvió las manos en cintas largas, no quería fracturarse la mano como la última vez, y con su iPod en mano, audífonos puestos salió.

Ya no la miraban como cuando llego, hace dos años… era casi la única mujer en el gimnasio, no a muchas mujeres le interesa el boxeo, aunque Kagome lo utilizaba exclusivamente como entrenamiento.. Autodefensa para ser precisa.

Estaba su entrenador, pero primero empezaría con la bolsa, puso play y dio un respiro profundo.

* * *

Miro a su entrenador que asintió, puso su mano en un puño, y se imagino la cara del imbécil, golpeándola, alternaba las manos, y cada vez con más fuerza.

Ya era viernes por la noche , el día preferido de Kagome, estaba en su habitación hace una hora en el mismo lugar, sentada en el suelo planchándose el pelo que ahora le llegaba un poco mas arriba que su cadera, así que era toda una proeza alisar su cabello. Cuando acabó se miró al espejo y encontró que se veía similar a Kikyo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, eso era parte del pasado.

Se puso unos pantalones negro de cuero ajustados, y un top del mismo color que dejaba ver su trabajado estómago. Encima se puso un blazer azul. Ya se había maquillado y echado perfume.

Atrás había quedado la niña de 15 años, ahora tenía 18, en esos dos años había cambiado mucho comenzó a mejorar las calificaciones para que su madre no tuviera una excusa para no dejarla salir los fines de semana, se había dado cuenta de las experiencias que se estaba perdiendo por estar en la otra época, y ya no pensaba dejarlo.

-¡Kagome! Ya llego Ayumi a buscarte –gritó su madre, ella ya se había acostumbrado al cambio de su hija, tenía buenas notas, pero nunca supo que había pasado en la otra época para que Kagome no fuera, ni Inuyasha viniera a buscarla.

Cuando llegó estaba gravemente herida. La tuvieron que llevar en ambulancia hacia el hospital, nunca contó lo que había ocurrido… en la casa no se pronuncia su nombre. Ella sentía que su hija estaba como… rota, no veía ese brillo en sus ojos , incluso podría decir que era fría..

-¡Ya voy!-respondió la azabache, se escuchaba el taconeo de sus zapatos.. Ella no poseía una gran altura y con los zapatos altos la hacían sentir importante, era un poco tonto pero ella lo pensaba así.

El taxi las estaba esperando abajo del templo, ninguna manejaría porque iban a tomar alcohol, para ellas de eso se trataba la noche.

-Hola chicas- saludo Kagome a las que ya estaban en el auto

-¡Hola Kagome-chan!-respondieron todas

-Hoy me dijeron que iba a ir mucha gente-dijo Eri emocionada

-Ya lo creo-dijo Yuka- Kagome ira Houyo también- A ella no le atraía Houyo pero él era muy insistente desde que, bueno perdieron la virginidad juntos pero fue hace un año, y no llego más allá de eso.

Kagome ya no creía en las cosas del príncipe azul o cosas por el estilo, y ese momento creyó que perdería la virginidad con alguien.. que ya no vale la pena, en otras palabras estaba desencantada del amor. Ya no tenía una reputación envidiable, y no le importaba, era conocida entre los hombres por dejarte tan excitado, y no concretar nada.

Kagome ya no era la niña inocente de antes, sabia sacarse provecho y algunas chicas no les agradaba la idea de que sus novios miraran hacia su dirección. Ella no quería nada serio, lo que iniciaba en la pista de baile, ahí nacía y moría. Eso la hacía ser más codiciada por los hombres, querían hacerla cambiar y que estuviera con ellos, pero estaban errados eso nunca pasaría.

Eri no se equivocaba, el taxi las dejo en el club y la fila para entrar era más de una cuadra, pero Kagome conocía a los guardias así que pasaba sin hacer fila. Pasaron primero a una tienda de licor, tenía muchos beneficios ser amigas de los guardias, además de dejarlas pasar sin la fila podían pasar alcohol en sus bolsos, obviamente de manera disimulada.

-Vaya vaya chicas creí que no vendrían- dijo Sazuke el guardia, era alto, sin cabello y musculoso al estilo VIEL DIESEL.

-Ni pensarlo-dijo Yuka- Sabíamos que iba a estar bueno- con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Cuántos caerán esta noche?- pregunto el guardia

-Los que tengan que caer- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa coqueta

Entraron y se fueron al sector VIP, comenzaron a beber, habían comprado distintas variedades de licores. Tenían preparados los limones y la sal en la parte exterior de la mano para tomar tequila.

-¡Por los hombres que no valen la pena!- dijo Yuka

-¡POR LOS HOMBRES QUE NO VALEN LA PENA!- gritaron la Kagome se le vino un nombre a la mente.

Fue vaso tras vaso, shots, las luces comenzaban a encandilar, cada segundo que pasaba les importaba menos lo que dijeran o si las miraban, y se fueron a la pista de baile.

Kagome era muy sensual para bailar y ella tenía conocimiento de ello, y eso lo hacía si fuera posible más sexy aun.

Ella lo estaba pasando muy bien gritando el coro, y bailando al ritmo de la música, iban alrededor de 8 chicos que la habían tratado de sacar a bailar, a todos les dijo que no. Sabía que la miraban y hallaban la forma en que diga que sí y eso le encantaba. Les dijo a sus amigas que saldría un poco a tomar aire, estaba en la terraza fumando un cigarro, sentía hace un rato su mirada en la espalda, saco otro cigarro pero su encendedor no funcionaba, enseguida apareció uno metálico, con la llama apuntando en su dirección, ni si quiera tuvo que mirar.

-Hola Houyo- dijo Kagome sonriendo, a pesar de todo que era muy asfixiante pero también hacia sonreírle más de lo necesario por efecto del alcohol-¿en qué andas?

-En lo mismo que tú, según veo- sonrió

-Muy gracioso- dijo ella mirando con cara reprobatoria- Tu no fumas

-Lo sé- se puso a mirar el alrededor- y creo que soy el único de mi especie aquí afuera.

-Obviamente que esperabas, si con la nueva ley de no fumar en lugar cerrados, los desesperados por la nicotina- dijo apuntando el cigarrillo- tenemos que salir a respirar humito- Kagome se rio de su propio chiste hasta que le salieron lágrimas.

-Que graciosa eres-dijo Houyo- ¿no tienes frio? ¿Si quieres te presto mí…?

-No gracias, puedo calentarme sola- dijo Kagome retándolo con la mirada picara y a la vez severa, iba con un doble sentido, no quería que pensara porque estaban los dos solos significara algo que no era, ¡aunque estuviera ebria!, sabía lo que estaba haciendo por ahora.

-Tranquila morena- dijo el chico levantando las manos en forma de paz-¿quieres ir a bailar?- le extendió la mano, mientras veía como ella tiraba el cigarro al suelo y lo apagaba con su tacón de manera un poco exagerada por el efecto del alcohol.

-Vamos- le dijo Kagome mientras le tiraba el humo de cigarro de su última aspirada, le sonrió y lo agarro de la muñeca tirándolo del brazo.

La música retumbaba en sus oídos, las miles de luces parpadeaban mareándola por los efectos del alcohol, cadera con cadera, muy juntos, ella sabía exactamente lo que hacía, le sonreía, lo pescaba del cuello, lo acercaba a su boca y la entreabría, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sentía su respiración agitada, como si fuera la propia, y lo alejaba. Houyo era hombre tenía sus deseos carnales, y Kagome ya notaba el producto de ello en sus pantalones, reía mentalmente sabía que era una chica traviesa.

Alguien la tira del brazo, cierra los ojos por el leve mareo que sintió por el rápido movimiento, choca contra un pecho fornido, mira hacia arriba y es Hioshiro. Le hacía acordar a Bankotsu, por lo engreído y seguro, sonrió, miro hacia donde había estado Houyo, ya se había marchado. Hioshiro, el casanova de Tokio, deseado por todas menos una…adivinaron, Kagome, su insistencia le divertía, muchas chicas en el lugar la miraban partiéndola con los ojos de envidia.

-Hola- le dice en su oído pasándole la lengua por el lóbulo

-Hola- dice ella inmutable, el chico para sus adentros se maldecía por no causarle ningún efecto.- Voy a buscar a las chicas- soltándose del agarre, después de eso Kagome, perdió el control de sus acciones y de su consciencia.

Ya iban en el taxi, riéndose aun o simplemente sacando la cabeza por la ventana, llegándole todo el aire frio de la madrugada de Japón.

-Kagggome, tu- dijo Ayumi apuntándola con fuerza excesiva en el pecho- guuaaada el alcohoooool ¿ya?- poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-¡Pooorque yo!- exclamo la azabache cruzando los brazos.

-Porque tienes el templo y hay muchos lugares donde esconderlo- dijo la sobria Eri, Kagome entrecerró los ojos y no le dio más importancia.

Llego a su casa con la bolsa en manos, rodó los ojos. Tendría que ir al templo a esconderlo, su madre no sabía que consumía alcohol, así que estaría en graves problemas si lo llegase a encontrar.

El único lugar donde no entraba su mamá era donde estaba el pozo, trago duro y entro. Estaba oscuro y prácticamente no se veía nada. Solo una pequeña luz que salía de la linterna de su celular.

-Debo ser inteligente, mañana es sábado y Souta limpia este lugar- hablaba en voz alta la ebria Kagome. En el fondo ella creía que Souta limpiaba voluntariamente este lugar esperando que algún día su amigo orejas de perro regresara.

Miro el fondo oscuro del lugar que antes conectaba los tiempos. No podría tirar la bolsa, porque o sino todo su contenido se desparramaría. Bajo por las escaleras, toda una hazaña para tener tacones y además estar ebria. Estaba en el último escalón, y dejo la bolsa en el piso. Sin embargo le daba temor tocar con sus pies la tierra, aunque habían puesto sellos en ambos lados del pozo, para cortar la conexión.

Solo se iba a cerciorar que el sello aun siguiera funcionando. Fue avanzando el pie hasta que el tacón tocará el piso.. No ocurrió nada. Debía admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionada. Puso el otro pie… Nada. Y comenzó a hacer su baile de la victoria moviendo ambos puños hacían adelante y girándolos al mismo tiempo.

-OH SI OH SI, quien es la sacerdotisa poderosa ahora Inuyasha- sonrió, ya no dolía decir su nombre. De repente salió un resplandor azul.

Se vio rodeada de ese fondo azulino que conocía bastante bien, y le comenzó a faltar aire. Se trataba de convencer que era un sueño. Y el alcohol no ayudaba de mucho.

Sintió el aire tan puro que le dieron ganas de vomitar. Miro hacia arriba, la envolvía un cielo celeste y podía escuchar las ramas de los arboles meciéndose por el viento.

Todo el alcohol que había consumido se evaporó de manera inmediata, solo por el asombro de haber cruzado el pozo. Subió por las enredaderas, ya en piso firme le vinieron a la mente un mar de recuerdos, e instantáneamente se llevó las dos manos a sus cicatrices.

* * *

Hola quiero explicar que esta Kagome, claramente es menos perfecta. Un poco zorra la verdad pero quería darle un enfoque distinto espero que les haya gustado


End file.
